


Peter's Gallifreyan True Name

by Serit_Smythe



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Poetry - Fandom, bad haiku - Fandom, haiku - Fandom
Genre: Bad Haiku, Haiku, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serit_Smythe/pseuds/Serit_Smythe
Summary: Steven Moffat wrote the script od "The Doctor Falls" and Peter Capaldi spoke/acted his words, but I think Moffat wrotePeter's mission statement as well as The Doctor's...





	Peter's Gallifreyan True Name

Peter's Gallifreyan True Name

  


Child-of-Kindness, Child-of-Compassion

Son of Kwan Yin

_Our_ (TARDIS blue) Bodhisattva.

**Author's Note:**

> Guan Yin or Kwan Yin is an East Asian bodhisattva associated with compassion as venerated by Mahayana Buddhists. She is commonly known as the "Goddess of Mercy" in English. The Chinese name Guanyin is short for Guanshiyin, meaning "[The One Who] Perceives the Sounds of the World". (Wikipedia's definition)
> 
> Bodhisattva is the Sanskrit term for anyone who, motivated by great compassion, has generated Bodhicitta, which is a spontaneous wish and a compassionate mind to attain Buddhahood for the benefit of all sentient beings. (yeah, also Wiki's def)


End file.
